


[VND] Family Ties

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Egg Laying, Incest, M/M, Milking, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他们确实在称谓上要下一番功夫了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会写搞笑向，做好心理准备。

“等一下，你是说……”妮可灌了一口他们两分享的廉价威士忌，接着又一口，然后才把瓶子递给尼禄。“你把咖啡就这么喷在了你老爹脸上？”她透明的唇油在瓶口留下一圈黏腻的印迹，散发着虚伪的热带花香和无法掩盖的烟草味，还没等尼禄擦干净瓶口，她就又把瓶子夺了回去。

倒不是说尼禄现在有心情指责他，他太急于倾吐一个月以来积攒的压力，而且他承受不来一个清醒的妮可消化理解这整件事情。

“我喷在了他面前的报纸上。我是说，你指望我怎么做？他笑嘻嘻地说：‘别担心，我把你们使唤得团团转，还能省下一个月披萨钱，到最后，每个人早餐都能吃上炒蛋。’”

尼禄恶狠狠地把瓶子夺过来，猛地灌了一口。“老天，真是难喝死了。”他徒劳地尝试擦掉嘴唇上黏糊糊的唇彩和烟味，震惊于天底下居然有如此契合他心情的饮料。

“他真这么说了？酷！”妮可开始疯了一样地击打尼禄的肩膀，以一个舌头都不听使唤的醉汉标准来说过于有力。

尼禄推开乱挥的拳头，“有人告诉过你你是但丁的舔狗吗？”

妮可镇定自若：“那真是太好了，没人不爱自己的狗。”

她是世界上最差劲的朋友，这是世界上最难喝的酒，而尼禄有世界上最一团糟的家庭。

说来好笑， 他还记得那天的新闻，“红墓市气温再创新高！”那时自己正从维吉尔竖起的报纸上读着头条，并避免早间闲谈，一边大口喝着冰咖啡。

“今天晚上订披萨？”维吉尔对刚走进房间的但丁发问，甚至没抬起眼睛。

“不了，”但丁拿起他那份微波披萨闻了闻，又皱着眉头，充满渴望地放下了，“我有了。”

在尼禄询问究竟有了什么，能让但丁失去吃披萨的兴趣前，维吉尔淡然地翻了一页报纸，“你最近确实闻起来不太一样。”

不赞同的目光在尼禄的脸和被喷湿的报纸间来回打转，而他已经抓起钥匙一路逃回了孤儿院。

事情在斯巴达家里好像总是如此，年长的那两个先在所有的事情上互不赞同，当尼禄加入后又奇迹般地站在了统一战线，在反对尼禄方面奇妙达成了一致，把他排除在一个又一个决定之外。

“你是说维吉尔没问你想不想吃披萨这件事？”妮可茫然地盯着手里的眼镜，“是你在转我的眼镜吗？我的头好晕。”

“你被正式禁止继续摄入酒精了。”尼禄把酒瓶里的酒一饮而尽，烧灼感从喉咙一路到达胃部，“以及，不，才不是。或许有点吧，但这只是让我生气的一小部分原因。”

“老天，你想要那个蛋宝宝。”妮可在长长的酒嗝后恍然大悟，“你想做爸爸！”

听到妮可说出那个词几乎让尼禄耳鸣，他的心跳加速，轻微头晕，立刻陷入焦虑和恐惧承认的憧憬中。

这并不是没有可能的事情。他和维吉尔几乎每天都轮流操但丁，如果但丁……怀孕，那么他也有可能是孩子的，或者蛋的父亲。但根本没人想问问他怎么看。

“但是你也没说自己的想法？你该和他们谈谈。”妮可担忧地看着他，有个瞬间真的很像个贴心的朋友，“现在告诉我但丁在床上叫得大不大声。”

尼禄当然没回答那个问题，他急匆匆地寻找自己的车钥匙，想要再开回家。背景是妮可“快跑，阿甘！”的含糊叫喊，结果被等在车库外面的姬莉叶逮了正着。她先是给尼禄讲了半个小时酒驾的危害，然后给他叫了一台出租车，还预付了车钱。

他看着挥手的姬莉叶的身影连同那件小小的孤儿院越来越远，不禁为自己是个多差劲的朋友感到抱歉，同时那些担忧愧疚和不安就又占据了上风，已经一个月了，他提醒自己，如果一切已经结束了呢？他们已经把那颗蛋丢进垃圾桶，让它变成碎片？或者更糟糕，在他走进家门时端上一盘炒蛋。

因此他在上楼前特意检查了水槽里的碟子和垃圾桶。

但当他打开卧室门时，一股不同寻常的味道让他内心警铃大作。那并不是任何具有攻击性的味道，不是血，硫磺，或者其他的臭气，而是与之相反的东西，某些过分柔和的气味。

“尼禄，过来。”他的父亲坐在床沿上，上半身几乎伏在床头上，等他走近才看见被维吉尔挡住的但丁。“我需要你的协助。”而但丁在他手指捻动他乳头时发出难耐的呻吟。

尼禄不由自主地将视线移向那对被玩熟的乳头，像是圣代上的草莓，看起来几乎一样多汁。他像往常一样揪了一下但丁的乳头，通常会让他像布丁一样融化，但这次却让他大叫起来。

“别这么粗鲁，尼禄。”维吉尔拍开他的手，好像他还是个什么都不懂的处男，而这让尼禄立刻不满起来，直到他再次开口。“哺乳期的乳房非常敏感。”

这解释了房间里最初尼禄无法解释的气味，那是他从没机会体验过的气味，母乳的味道。老天。

尼禄再次观察起但丁的胸部，并尽量遮掩自己的目光。他一直有强健的胸肌，但现在看来，那里比起肌肉更多的是发达的乳腺组织和脂肪，他的胸部彻底成了一对奶子，涨满温暖的奶汁。

“所以，继续盯着看还是搭把手，尼禄？”但丁赤身裸体地依靠在床头上，脸涨红着，毫不反抗所有对他乳肉的玩弄，甚至亲自邀请。他把尼禄悬在半空中的手抓在手里，再次贴上那团柔软的肉。它们在手下感觉难以置信的具有弹性，并且沉甸甸。

“够了，停止误导他，但丁。”维吉尔冷冰冰地打断，“好好看着我是怎么做的。”那粒乳头在他手下几乎被挤得变了形，像是粒软糖那样被揉搓，直到半透明的汁水从小小的乳孔中渗出来，它被小心用舌头截住，维吉尔的整张嘴都包裹在了但丁立起的乳头上，像是新生的婴儿那样吮吸起他兄弟的奶水。

“来吧，尼禄。”但丁戳了他的脸颊一下，“就当帮个忙？”

他不需要更多邀请。

尼禄小心翼翼地捏住但丁的乳头，观察着他的表情。虽然这毫无必要，他曾经在第一次见面时把剑插进同一个胸口，但尼禄的生活中从一个慈爱但同样让人害怕的母亲，他甚至几乎没见过孕妇，佛杜那可不是个适合她们在街上悠闲散步的城市。他对怀孕的人所有的理解来自男人的描述，她们和腹中的胎儿需要来自他人的保护，稍有不慎就会受到伤害。但这与他对但丁的所有认知激烈冲突，尽管内心深处，他知道但丁是个强大的猎魔人，甚至一把穿过心脏的剑也无法杀死他，但这不影响他对着但丁的红肿的乳头畏手畏脚。

它们的手感和以前有些奇妙的不同，胀大着，既柔软又坚硬，尼禄没揉搓几下就把乳汁榨了出来。他的鼻翼因这浓郁而新奇的味道翕动，舌头下涌出津液，下一秒他已经开始饥渴地吮吸。他的舌头上沾染上但丁的皮肤的气味，以及某种古怪的，充满魔力的滋味，让尼禄情不自禁地蜷缩进但丁的臂弯里，随着他叔父在背部规律的拍打而陷入一种他人生中从未体验过的狂热。

维吉尔窸窣作响的衣料摩擦声把他从愉悦的幻想中拉扯出来，嫉妒又一次占据上风。他离开了整整一个月，维吉尔一定无数次地独享了这份乐趣，就像其他的一切。

当他们刚从魔界回来，维吉尔在为他们举办，但没人在意主角的欢迎派对上安静地将他带向二楼的卧室。尼禄紧张得要死，以为他要开展关于自己身世的谈话，要么就是父子关系那类东西，但恰恰相反，他把他引向了赤裸的但丁。

“我们认为隐瞒我们关系的本质对你来说是不公平的，”衣冠楚楚的维吉尔把大衣好好地挂进了衣柜，“并且也给你加入我们的机会。”他转过身来看着尼禄，平静得像是在宣读使用手册，好像床上没有一个赤裸的男人等待他的使用，他们的使用。“你怎么看，尼禄？”

他永远做不到说不，即使永远是最后接到邀请参加派对的那个。

渴望和愤怒在他的身体里交战，他想要但丁，想要全部的他，作为一个伴侣而不是长辈，或者他父亲的伴侣。但他同样渴望父爱，即使这个父亲在第一次见面时就扯掉了他的胳膊。但他在战斗时确实是个可敬的对手，从他那里能学到远比从但丁身上能学到的更多技巧。即使他傲慢，是个控制狂，有黑暗的过去，但维吉尔并不是个难以相处的人。他会在晨练后准备早餐，从没和尼禄抢过电视遥控器，有着远比但丁好得多的卫生习惯。

而且他管教尼禄，像是一个父亲应当做的那样，尼禄无法阻止自己想让他也觉得自豪。

他们的关系像是一棵过分巨大的树那样盘根错节，每个人都同时与另外两人无可分割地互相纠缠，但尼禄情不自禁地担忧自己是最可有可无的那一方。

等到他松开嘴唇时，但丁的胸膛上多了两个鲜红牙印，几乎完美地对称。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，那个蛋去哪里了？”尼禄问，有点害怕得到答案，但他这一路上都在思考这件事，快把他逼疯。  
“什么蛋？”但丁反问，一边新奇地打量围绕着乳头的齿痕，“没有蛋。”  
尼禄的心开始无限下坠，好像他的身体已经消失，而地面也不再存在。没有蛋了，他们把它丢掉了。  
“是的，尼禄，当我们在魔界的时候，但丁也遇到过这样的情况。”维吉尔补充道。  
“很多次。”但丁毫无必要地对维吉尔进行补充。  
“那时他都是在一个月后就生下蛋，但这次不同。”维吉尔瞪了但丁一眼，让他闭嘴，“这次不是蛋。”  
“你是说……”尼禄问，他浑身发抖，突然手心都是湿湿的汗。  
“不是蛋，而是一个胎儿。”维吉尔说，“我们认为这可能和你的人类血统有关，恶魔的幼崽更顽强，因此在一个月后就离开母体保护是可以接受的，人类则……”  
“我要当爸爸了。”尼禄梦呓一样陈述，“你是说我要当爸爸了。”  
“是的，小子。”但丁被他的反应逗乐了，而维吉尔因为被打断生理学讲座而不太开心，“你得保证会给他或者她洗澡，穿衣服，训练他/她杀死各种各样的恶魔。”  
“当然，当然，”尼禄胡乱点头，想要藏住眼睛里的眼泪，或者声音里的哽咽，“我会的，我保证，尽管我现在对你心中养育孩子的定义产生了极大怀疑。”

尼禄又在维吉尔和但丁的怀里哭了一会儿，在他不至于呛死在自己的眼泪里后，夜晚再次变得平常，这次维吉尔让他先操但丁。  
他把枕头垫在但丁目前还看不出异常的肚子底下，并且暗自提醒自己明天一定要洗枕套。即使他什么都没做，但丁的后面也湿得一塌糊涂，散发出他只能描述为雌性的气味，他只把手指插进去搅弄出湿润的声响就轻易让但丁痉挛着高潮。  
他要用这么窄小的产道生下我的孩子。尼禄在彻彻底底进入但丁身体时想，这本该是个淫秽的幻想，但某部分的他感受到同样的幸福和恐慌。但丁肚子里的孩子将有一个家庭，这个念头已经使他热泪盈眶。  
但丁被砸在他后背的眼泪搞得惊讶又好笑，在尼禄高潮时，他和维吉尔两个人一起拥抱着他，非常古怪但确实很温馨。

汗水在夜晚的风里冷却，房间里充满无计可施的蚊子，对他们的血求而不得。他从后面搂着但丁，性器仍然埋在但丁体内，仿佛链接他们的脐带，逐渐滑入梦境。  
“他睡着了吗？”维吉尔悄悄问。  
“睡着了，如果他醒着，根本不敢往我的肚子上施加哪怕一点压力。”我压着他的肚子了吗？尼禄在浅浅的梦里挣扎了一下，但很快又被拽进黑甜的泥潭。  
“老天，你又要翻旧账了是吗？”  
“我不明白你为什么不要我们的孩子。”他们几乎同时耳语。  
“我们在魔界，你想在那里养大你的孩子？”但丁问。  
“我在说我们的第一个蛋，你打碎了它，亲口承认的。”维吉尔安静地说。  
“它是空的！”  
“在你打碎它之后才发现它是空的。”空气沉默下来，而尼禄混沌的大脑艰难地处理着他听到的信息。  
但丁不舒服地扭动了一下，“好吧……我有点算是一团糟。你掉了下去，而且我们是同卵双胞胎，你想要自己的克隆军团？等等，这是你打的主意吗？”  
维吉尔嗤笑了一声，他们两个又一起轻轻笑了几声。  
“你不害怕生尼禄的孩子。”  
“怕的要死，实际上。”但丁无意识地摸了摸肚子，蹭到了尼禄热乎乎的胳膊，“而且非常后悔，想想我还有几个月不能吃披萨。”  
“他很敏感，和我们两都不同。妮可打电话告诉我，因为现在他在孤儿院小朋友最喜欢的哥哥排行中屈居在姬莉叶的新男友之后而闹了好久脾气。我想他真的很需要一样完全属于他的东西。”但丁说，“像他的妈妈？”尼禄像是偷听家长说话的小孩那样心焦又激动起来。  
“我不知道，在佛度那发生的事几乎是一片混沌。”然后他又泄了气，嘿，至少你妈妈不是但丁，不是吗。  
“老天，你在那里发情了？”但丁忍住喷笑，“感谢老爸没把这个遗传给我。”  
“瞧，我们也并不是完全一样。”维吉尔说，“你会考虑吗？”  
“让我们看看这次怎么样吧，”维吉尔的手臂也环绕过但丁，触碰到了尼禄的腰。  
“我们会照顾好他们的。”维吉尔说。  
“就像一家人那样。”但丁回答。  
“我们就是一家人。”维吉尔更正。  
而尼禄决定明天早上再考虑他们混乱家庭对彼此的称谓。

End


End file.
